Keep Them at Bay
by Zuzubear
Summary: Richard is having nightmares again. They're the same ones as always, but it's when it changes that he finally reacts. Dream-death and dream-gore but a sorta cute happy ending. ComfortingWally! Yes this is slight bromance so if you don't like, go away.


**Warnings right here!.:.:.:.:.: Gore, death, an suicide but actually a happy cutsy ending. It's seems all i can write recently is a sad terrified Robin V.V'' Sorry, ima go write some RG Wally revenge now.**

Robin had thanked whatever deity was hovering over them controlling the world that Wally was the one to choose the room next to his. He was happy that the person he was closest to was only one door away. He needed to know he had someone to be there. Someone for comfort.

The nightmares never seemed to end. New ones would appear constantly adding to horrified images that swam through his subconscious. Tonight was no different for Batman's little bird.

Robin tossed and turned, whimpers and gasps escaping his mouth.

_He stood there watching the flying Graysons, his parents, swing from rope to rope. They turned gracefully over and over. The next was a new one they had been practicing for a while, and was one of Richard's favorites. His father would swing on the trapeze and hold on with his knees. His mother would jump off the top platform and free fall in a whirl of bright colored skirts and ribbons. At the last second his father would reach out for her and grab her, swinging his wife up into the air where she would grab her own trapeze. It was currently the part where he would grab her. Their hands interlocked and held for a second before a snap of wires and ropes was heard. His parents fell at an agonizing slow rate he knew what was happening but his feet couldn't, no, wouldn't move. They hit the ground with all sorts of thuds and sickening cracks. As the cloud of dust cleared Dick realized he was in his current body. The small but built teen slowly walked up to the pile of broken limbs and blood. It was gruesome to say the least. A head twisted this way and a hand crushed almost beyond recognition. A leg in a very painful position. A few years ago he could of began screaming, but now, all he could do was kneel and close to the two barely recognizable bodies with his head hung down low._

_He didn't even feel the change in scene, he just knew it was happening. He looked up and was little again. This whole age changing thing was new but he barely noticed. A plump nun was yelling at him._

"_You should be brushing your teeth right now, if you want a stuffed animal for tonight." She yelled pointing to the bathroom where the rest of the boys were doing as told. He gave a short, proper response and walked away. In the end he didn't get a stuffed animal to sleep with._

_Suddenly there was intense pain around his torso. Teenage Robin was stuck in Bane's grasp. It tightened as the fight between Poison Ivy and Batman continued._

"_Come on love, let me take the boy home for a bit. I can be a good mommy. Bane would love having a new sibling." Ivy grinned seeing the young boy in her minion's hold. "They are already getting along so well."_

_As she spoke those words the Boy Wonder gasped as he felt the unbearable pain increase. He remembered the fight carrying on longer and ended with them barely winning but his vision of the memory faded into black. The black began to dissipate and form a new memory._

_The factory Dick found himself in wasn't familiar. The voices though struck panic through him._

"_Robin! Help, Rob!" He heard Wally, Meagan, Kaldur and even Conner shouting. He slowly turned around to face this new nightmare. Meagan and Kaldur were fighting back samurais wielding two swords. The two were doing poorly and had many cuts decorating their skin where blood seeped out. Conner was trying to hold up a giant metal plate attached to a machine forcing it down on the teen. It was obvious that not even his super strength was helping him. Kid Flash in all his yellow and red glory was fighting that assassin. The assassin clearly winning as the effects of her poison settled into his body._

_Robin tried to move but like his dream with his parents he couldn't move. Almost as if he was only a soul and the body he was in wasn't his to control. Richard watched in agony as Kaldur and Meagan were sliced time after time until they lost too much blood and collapsed, no doubt they would be dead in a few minutes. Their blood mingled and pooled out around them._

"_Robin shut this damn thing off!" Superboy yelled. It wasn't a moment later that the machine overpowered him and there was the shortest yell drowned out with the sickeningly familiar sound of bones crushing._

"_Rob!" Wally shouted as the medicine took hold and fell off the high balcony he had been fighting on. He was still alive, it looked like he only had a broken leg. Robin began running towards him, his bodying finally seeming able to move again. It was when the assassin noticed he was still alive and began climbing down to kill Kid Flash that Robin realized he really wasn't moving. He looked down. The ground seemed to be flying beneath his feet but he wasn't getting any closer to the boy in pain. He watched the panic flood the red head's vision as the assassin got closer. "Richard, help me!" He yelled just as the assassin swung her weapon above her head. It came down with a terrifying crack on his skull and the boy went limp. The assassin simply walked away as if nothing happened._

_Robin began running again actually getting closer to Wally. As he reached the teen he saw the blood seep down his temple. Without a word or sound he kneeled next to his best friend. He wrapped his arms around the boy not minding the blood just the fact that his best friend was gone and there wasn't a real reason for him to live if everyone he got close to kept dying._

_Robin grabbed knife that had been left by the assassin. No doubt that the metal blade was laced with deadly toxins. He held it against his throat. He had to calm down, if there were hesitation marks, the League would know he committed suicide. He needs to slice quickly and toss the knife. After a deep breathe and no second thoughts he yanked the knife across his skin and let it go. He didn't even hear it clatter as he felt the life pull from him and his body fall over his deceased best friend._

Blue eyes shot wide open. Dick sat up in his bed panting. He grabbed for his throat and not feeling a painful cut there he bolted out of his room. He ran down the hall. He stopped once he reached Kaldur's room. The dark-skinned male was sleeping soundly, not a scratch on him. He ran a little further to Meagan's room. Her green skin flawless, and not bloody. He smiled sadly and went to check on the clone. Conner was there in his bed, in one piece. From where Dick peeked in to check on him he didn't look broken.

He waited until he was far from the door before sighing. They were fine. He treaded to Wally's room. He slowly and silently slid the door open as to not wake his best friend. The Boy Wonder blinked in surprise as he noticed the redhead sitting on the edge of his bed, starring at the floor.

Wally looked up when he heard the slightest gasp. There stood Richard in his most vulnerable form. His glasses were off, probably in his haste to check on everyone he had forgotten to put them back on. His blue eyes a vibrant contrast to everything else in the dim room.

"What are you doing up?" The thirteen year old asked after closing the door behind him.

"Well you were screaming in your dream, and then tore off down the hallway like the elephant your not." He tried adding humor to the mood, since he knew Robin didn't awake in the middle of the night just for fun.

Robin blushed and just starred at his friend. The longer he starred the more vivid he remembered the dream.

Wally watched his friend's facial expression change to something more on the lines of panic and fear. Without a word he sat on the bed more and pulled the blanket back. He patted the spot next to him in a clam manner, inviting the boy to his embrace.

Richard starred for a second before smiling sadly and walking towards his best friend, knowing the redhead wouldn't mind comforting him.

It was only as the Boy Wonder got closer that Wally noticed tears already had slid down his young face. The boy crawled under the sheets and snuggled up with Wally, loving the comfort his best friend brought him.

"What happened this time? It sounded different."

"It was normal 'till the end. At the end it was the team. One by one, I was forced to watch you guys die." The dark-haired boy whispered softly. He didn't feel like talking about it anymore and signaled Kid Flash this by burying his face into the other's chest.

Wally couldn't even find it in him to smile sadly as he was able to wrap one around his friends waist and run the other through the dark locks. This behavior wasn't abnormal. Ever since they began having sleepovers Wally got used to comforting the boy from his nightmares. It had taken Richard quite a while to finally open up enough to tell the redhead a little about those dreams. The speedster always was happy to do this, even if was for his own selfish reasons.

He loved holding the Boy Wonder. Dick was so small and young. His hips stayed curvy for a boy and the constant fighting crime and acrobatics kept him skinny. Wally's favorite part though, was the teen's eyes. They weren't as light as Superboy's, but the weren't too dark to barely notice the color. They were just the right color that it depended on what color Dick was wearing to determine the boy's eyes color. Sometimes they seemed aqua or bright blue, and sometimes they seemed blue-grayish.

These were the thoughts Kid Flash fell asleep with as he held Richard, keeping him safe from the nightmares and memories that had plagued him since he was nine years old.

**Wahhh the new YJ left out mah favorite bishie *crys in corner* i had to post this. Stupid cartoonnetwork! leaving the fans with out their delicous Walick! lmao lame pairing name sorry tell me if anyone came up with a cute pairing name for any of the slash couples. 3 u readers and reviewers thats why i keep writing!**


End file.
